Anti-Gravity Chamber
An anti-gravity chamber (also commonly known as a zero gravity chamber) is a relatively common type of upload and technology in Powder Game and Powder Game 2. Contrary to what it's name suggests, an anti-gravity chamber does not actually manipulate gravity in any way, as is possible in Powder Game 2 through the use of black hole, white hole, and the gravity setting. Instead, it uses winds blowing at a constant and even pace from the bottom of the screen to cancel out the natural gravity in the game, thus levitating various non-solid elements and objects, such as players and powder. Powder Game An anti-gravity chamber generally consists of a large open space in the center of the screen surrounded by block on all sides except for the bottom. On the bottom is located a strip of any non-reactive solid element, generally metal, to prevent elements and objects from falling through the bottom of the screen. Above the anti-gravity chamber is a small gap spanning the entire width of the main chamber. Inside of this gap is normally several rows of fire-charged clone, producing a steady stream of wind (there are other ways this can be accomplished, such as through the usage of fan, however this less common and requires more effort to accomplish). Side must be set to loop, so wind will disperse from the gap through the border and into the main chamber, causing any elements and/or objects within to be blown upwards, simulating anti-gravity. While the same setup can work on Powder Game 2, they are very rare as it is easier to make an anti-gravity chamber with black and white holes. Powder Game 2 Obviously, an anti-gravity chamber can be made by simply turning the gravity tool off. However, a different type of anti-gravity chamber can be made by putting elements and/or objects in a container made of white holes. For best results, gravity must be turned off. Usage Anti-gravity chambers have next to no practical application if used in combination with other technologies. This is simply because anti-gravity chambers must generate large quantities of wind to function, which would destroy most other creations. Anti-gravity chambers also must utilize loop, meaning they must contact the top and bottom sides of the screen at any given time, therefor only limited space can be given to other creations. Because of this, anti-gravity chambers are mainly considered nothing more than a simple minigame. Anti-gravity chambers are very simple and popular uploads, and therefor only gain a medium to low amount of votes. Because of this, creators generally attempt to add some sort of goal, such as jumping from platform to platform with a player while levitating (which often doesn't work, as the player must be standing on something in order to jump and the platforms would be close to the balance line between normal gravity and the wind), or simply adding visual decorations throughout the upload. Some anti-gravity chambers can be turned off an on by switching between dot settings, as the clone will stop cloning fire when the dot count is under 1000, and thus turning it off. A three-dimensional illusion can be made by using an anti-gravity chamber. A three dimensional shape out of a powder element is drawn in the chamber and the wind gives the 3D effect by pushing it upward. Category:Powder Game upload types Category:Powder Game technology Category:Powder Game physics